Cita en los pasillos
by Aruquita
Summary: Draco jamás pensó que una invitación nocturna de Harry Potter significaría estar sentado y en silencio. No, eso era lo último en lo que pensaba . Regalo para Estrella Blank


**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.**

Este fic corresponde a una de las peticiones de mi Amigo Invisible: Estrella Blank. Querida, de verdad que quería darte la petición de Teddy, pero no me salió nada lo suficientemente bueno como para enseñarlo, así que intento compensártelo con Drarry XD

No es lo mejor del mundo, pero espero que disfrutes leyendo como yo lo hice escribiendo.

Gracias a mi querida Nea por echarle un ojo en el beteo.

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando Harry le mandó callar por Merlín-sabe-cuánta vez. Ahogó un mohín, intentando deslizar una mano hacia sus adoloridas posaderas. Tanto tiempo sentado en la fría piedra comenzaba a producirle calambres.

—Potter —siseó, molesto. Pero el moreno fingió no darse por aludido—. Joder, Potter. Te juro que como me chistes un maldita vez más te mato.

La leve carcajada acabó por terminar de crisparle los nervios.

—Ay, ¡ouch! ¡Draco!

Un último capón y una sonrisa de victoria. Harry lo miró entre enfadado y divertido, sobándose el hombro.

—Niño mimado.

—Desarrapado

—Imbécil.

—Cegato.

Nuevas pisadas en el pasillo acabaron con su rencilla a susurros. Draco asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Harry, observando quien era el maldito ―o malditos― que estaban atrasando una noche que prometía ser memorable.

Un niño de aspecto somnoliento y cabello rubio pasó por delante de ellos, andando como si estuviera pegando pequeños saltitos.

—¿Quién era ese? —increpó.

—Esa.

—¿Eh?

—Era Luna, Draco.

Frunció el ceño, esforzándose un poco en intentar encontrar un rasgo de feminidad en ese andar. Acabó por suspirar, rindiéndose.

—¿Podemos irnos ya?

Harry le miró de reojo, de esa forma tan salvaje, tan animal, y negó suavemente, despacio, deleitándose. Draco se esforzó por no abalanzarse contra su boca y sacarle esa mueca a besos y mordiscos.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes?

—Jódete.

—¿No querrás decir jódeme? —Draco estuvo a punto de asestarle otro golpe, cuando lo oyeron. Las cuatro parejas de prefectos pasaron a su lado como si nada, charlando animadamente. Ambos se fijaron en Pansy Parkinson, sola y andando un poco más alejada. Tenía ese tipo de mueca de psicópata que adora ir repartiendo desmembramientos como quien vende helados.

—¿Cómo has conseguido librarte? —susurró Harry. Draco sólo sonrió de medio lado.

Entonces se fijaron en los dos de Gryffindor, los que caminaban más pegados entre sí entre risotadas y susurros y no paraban de lanzarse miraditas.

—¿Cómo consigues soportarlos sin vomitar?

—Draco, eres muy desagradable.

—Una de mis muchas virtudes.

Esperaron al último de ellos, y entonces Harry le hizo una señal. Se levantaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo y, amparados por la capa de invisibilidad, caminaron hacia las escaleras.

—No siento ni los dedos de los pies —gruñó Draco—. ¿Por qué tuvimos que esperar a que terminara su ronda de patrulla? Podríamos haberlos esquivado porque, ya sabes, somos invisibles.

—Es más seguro de esta forma.

Draco se detuvo de golpe, tirando de la capa para que Harry también dejara de andar.

—¿En serio? Vamos, Potter, llevo años viendo cómo te tiras de cabeza al peligro como si te dieran una jodida medalla cada vez que lo haces... Ah, no es una medalla, pero parecido, ¿no? —Harry quiso argumentar, pero Draco la puso un dedo en la boca—. No, no tienes forma de rebatirme y lo sabes.

Unos segundos de silencio y Harry rodó los ojos, girándose para emprender el camino. Draco esta vez no se hizo de rogar, aunque tampoco borró la sonrisilla de odiosa superioridad de su cara.

—Vale, tú ganas —concedió Harry, las escaleras bajo sus pies comenzaron a rotar y tuvieron que cogerse de las barandillas—. Pero no me puedo creer que me estés echando en cara esto, cuando eres tú el que no quiere que esto salga a la luz.

Draco no respondió.

—Perdona por intentar que no te sientas incómodo por si te descubren con alguien como yo.

—A la mierda —afirmó, abalanzándose hacia su boca antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada más. Sus labios eran suaves, deliciosos, Draco se encontró lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos como si fuera una fruta madura, sebosa, apetecible. La entrada a su boca fue asombrosamente cálida y húmeda, acogiéndolo como si llevara un buen rato esperándolo.

Tuvo que separarse cuando sintió las manos de Harry apegarse a su cadera. La respiración entrecortada y una sonrisa de triunfo contrarrestaron con la cara de estupefacción y deseo mal escondido de Harry.

—Sabes por qué hacemos esto.

Harry frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás.

—No, no lo sé, Draco. ¿Por qué lo hacemos?

—Potter...

—¡No! ¡Joder, no! —Se llevó la mano a la nuca, sus dedos enterrados en esa mata salvaje de pelo negro—. No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Es ridículo... Es injusto.

Draco siguió mirándolo; con esa mezcla de seriedad y fogosidad que le producía escalofríos. Se llevó lentamente la mano a su antebrazo.

—Draco, yo no... —Los botones de la manga fueron fáciles de liberar, la piel del brazo, pálida ante la luz de las antorchas—. Joder...

—Míralo.

Harry calló. La tinta negra parecía tener vida propia si te detenías unos segundos, moviéndose, serpenteando. Sintió su estómago revolverse. Volvió sus ojos a los de Draco, negó suavemente.

—No.

—Sabes qué pasará si lo descubre. Y puede que no te lo creas, porque no seré más que un niño mimado para ti y para el resto del mundo, pero no es tanto lo que me puedan hacer a mí. —Se bajó la manga, abrochándose los botones con una lentitud minuciosa―. No. Potter, es lo que tú puedes llegar a hacer por salvarme. Serías capaz de mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Harry tuvo que reír; y su carcajada reverberó dolorosamente en el pasillo.

—Egocéntrico.

—Lo sé.

Se acercó paso a paso, sus manos alrededor del cuello de Draco, las frentes juntas, respirando uno del otro. Rio otra vez y deseó que su voz no sonara tan rota y frágil como la sentía salir de su garganta.

—Podría protegerte.

—¿Quién es el egocéntrico ahora?

—Está bien, podríamos protegerte.

Esta vez fue Draco quien rió, aunque no fuera nada más que aire saliendo de entre sus labios.

—Estúpido Gryffindor. Nadie ni nada podrá protegerme de él. Ni a ti tampoco —Se apartó un poco sólo para poder mirarlo—. No importa cuántas veces quieras discutirlo. Ni cuentas mamadas me hagas para intentar extorsionarme. —La forma en la que Harry se cohibió hizo que ampliara su sonrisa—. Sí, eres muy bueno, sobre todo eso que haces con la lengua.

—Draco...

—Nunca lo había visto, me sorprendiste mucho la primera vez.

—Para ya.

Draco esbozó una mueca socarrona, acercando a Harry más a él. Su boca dejó un rastro de cálidos siseos hasta el cuello. El murmullo de Harry le supo a cielo. La piel palpitante de Harry, llamándole a saborearla.

Silencio.

—Lo siento, Harry.

Más silencio.

Harry ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse, de preguntar por algo que sabía de sobra que no se iba a volver a repetir. En lugar de eso sonrió, cogió la mano de Draco y tiró de él.

—Vamos, no quiero desperdiciar la noche en el pasillo —afirmó. No se volvió para ver la reacción de Draco, tampoco le importó que él no dijera nada más.

Sólo unas manos fuertemente entrelazadas. Unas pisadas firmes, invisibles. El fuego de una antorcha bamboleando peligrosamente debido a una ráfaga de movimiento desconocido.

Y una puerta cerrándose.


End file.
